Strawberry Fields Forever
by ecc309
Summary: Two teenage girl's find an abandoned strawberry field, But what happens when they go back in time to the Beatles in Hamburg?
1. Chapter 1

Violet's POV

I woke up and yawned. I got out of my bed and brushed through my hair. My phone started beeping, I picked it up to see I got a text from my best friend, Laura. 'You have to come over!' Read one text. 'I have the BIGGEST thing ever! Come over as soon as you get this' I changed into my new Beatles shirt and stuffed my phone in my back pocket. I stepped outside and ran next door to where Laura lived. She was standing on her driveway in front of a beautiful red mustang!

"Wow! It's amazing!" I said running up to her and I gently rubbed my hand across the finish.

"I know right!" She squealed. "Lets go some place!" I smiled.

"Yes! I'll text my mom I'm leaving with you" I told my mom and she replied with a 'ok, bye! Love you' and a kiss emoji. I stuck my phone back in my back pocket. "Lets go!" I said jumping in the passenger seat and Laura ran around and jumped into the drivers. We started riding down the road not going anywhere in particular. We were blasting the Beatles and shouting along.

"THEY STARTED PLAYING THAT ROCK AND ROLL MUSIC!" We shouted to the CD. Then we pulled up to what looked to be an abandoned farm.

"Hey pull over" I said to Laura.

"What?!" She yelled over the music.

"I said pull over!" I shouted.

"WHAT?!" She shouted louder.

"I SAID PULL OVER!" I shouted at the top of my lungs unfortunately she turned the music down right when I did.

"Geeze! You don't have to scream at me!" She said pulling over. I blushed lightly even though it was just Laura the girl I had grown up next to.

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

"It's ok! Why did you want to stop here?"

"It just looked cool, and I thought it would be a nice place to take some pictures it looks abandoned almost... and that makes it beautiful." I sighed looking at the beauty of it all.

"Yeah it is rather pretty... let's go check it out!" We laughed as we ran up to the fence and climbed over. We started walking around and there were a few dead plants in rows.

"Looks like dead strawberry plants" I said leaning down to inspect them more.

"We're in an old strawberry field" said Laura. I laughed and sung really loud.

"STRAWBERRY FIELDS FOREVER!" She laughed and we started singing it together while I took a few photo's and then some of us while we sang to post on instagram later.

"Living is easy with eyes closed" we sang together and I closed my eyes. Then all of the sudden I stopped making sound. I opened my eyes quickly and saw that Laura wasn't making sound either. I started to get light headed and everything went black.

* * *

I woke up and rubbed my head.

"Whew, it was all a dream" I sighed and sat up.

"What was a dream, love?" I heard a familiar guy said from the other side of the bed. I quickly looked at him and clutched the blankets.

"Who are you? what are you doing here?" I asked. I couldn't see his face cause it was to dark in the room.

"The question is who are YOU? And what are you doing in MY bed?" He said. I looked around and noticed that this wasn't my room. In fact I had never seen this place before.

"O- oh I'm s-sorry" I said in a softer tone and I was blushing like crazy.

"It's ok, love" he said sitting up. I knew his voice and it was driving me crazy.

"I'm sorry but who are you? Your voice is so familiar but I can't see you to place you" I said shyly.

"Oh, my name's John Lennon" I gasped. 'No it can't be!' I thought. 'This is all just a crazy dream.

"P- pardon?" I said shaking.

"My name is John. John Lennon" he suddenly grabbed my hand and I jumped. He shook it casually and then dropped it. "What's your name?"

"My name? It's uh... uh.." 'are you kidding me!' I spat in my head 'Why can't you remember your name?! This is sad' "uh.. It's" I was trying so hard to remember it. "Violet!" I said a little loudly. "Violet" I repeated softer.

"Sure took you a while to come up with it.. but Violet is a pretty name" I smiled and blushed. I was so glad he couldn't see me. I was so red if he saw me it would just make me redder.

"Well, why are you here?" He asked.

"Oh, uh.. I don't really know" then I realized something. How could I be here with John? He's dead he was dead before I was born! He laid back down and sighed. I gingerly laid down next to him and he chuckled a bit.

"Why are you so scared of me?" He asked quietly. I was rather hurt by that.

"I'm not scared of you... I'm just really shy" I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I can tell" he chuckled.

"I'm sorry I've never really been in this sort of situation before..." I trailed off.

"Well, I haven't either, love" he said. He turned over on his side facing me I did the same to face him. "You know.. we have to get you out of here. I'm with the boys and they won't be very happy about seeing you in my bed" He said seriously.

"Right.. " I said. "Um, you wouldn't happen to know where here is would you?" Even though I can't see his face I could feel him giving me a weird look.

"Um, Hamburg? 1960?" He said strangely. 'Aha! This is teddy boy!' I smiled 'I love teddy boy... and John! This dream is the best dream ever! I might as well make the best of it and play along until I wake up'

"Ok, that's what I thought I just had one of those moments when you forget stuff" I lied.

"Sure" He sat up and walked over to a closet. He pulled out a leather jacket and some other stuff and walked out of the room. I sat there unsure of what to do. I looked down and realized I was still in my Beatles shirt and jeans. My phone wasn't in my back pocket anymore though. I pulled the blanket off of me and stood up out of the bed. Then John walked back in, in his teddy boy outfit.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do" he said walking up to me. "We're going to sneak out and get you home, then I'm going to come back and go back to bed and we'll pretend this didn't happen, ok?" I thought for a moment 'well you don't actually live anywhere if we leave he'll be expecting you to tell him where you live so he can take you home.. maybe on the way out you can knock something down or do something to make a noise to wake up the others.' I thought.

"Ok" I said nodding we walked out of his room and into a small little living room. I looked around trying to find something to knock over when we heard a loud sound come from the kitchenette. "What was that?" I whispered to John.

"I'm not sure" he whispered back, walking into the kitchen. I followed close behind and saw Paul picking up ice cubes and wiping up water. He looked up and saw John and I.

"Who's she?" He said pointing at me. John turned around and looked at me like 'seriously. You followed me?' and then back at Paul.

"Her names Violet" he said leaning on the counter.

"Oh... What's she doing here?" Paul asked standing up and putting the ice cubes in the sink.

"Well, we're not quite sure... She just sort of appeared out of nowhere and I'm taking her home." Said John.

"You can't take her home John! It's 3:00 in the morning!" Paul said looking at his watch. "And you know what Hamburg is like."

"Um.. if you guys don't mind seeing as what he said I would rather stay here..." I said scratching the back of my neck. "I can sleep on the couch" John and Paul exchanged looks.

"Ok, you can stay for tonight" said Paul. He walked over to me and shook my hand. "Paul McCartney" he let go of my hand and I was trying so hard to keep in my giggles. We walked back into the living room and saw George and Laura just about to walk out the door...


	2. Chapter 2

Laura's POV

"Hold it right there!" Paul said. I froze and George and I looked at each other before we looked at Paul, "Who's that?"

"Yes, Georgie do tell!" John snickered, "Who's your friend, hm?" George and I looked at each other again and he blushed madly. I looked back at John and I saw Violet standing there holding onto his arm, clearly trying not to crack up.

"Um, she's uh, well she didn't tell me her name and-"

"O-oh!" John said waltzing forward, "Georgie I didn't know you had it in you!" My eyes got wide at what he was implying and I looked at Violet for help. She only turned herself away trying not to laugh still.

I felt a little better that she'd ended up here as well, but now she wasn't helping. George was only making the situation worse and I couldn't seem to get any words out. I still wasn't sure how we'd got here, and I was wondering how I was going to get home, but a few minutes ago I was standing in a strawberry field singing Strawberry Fields Forever with Violet and then I was lying next to George Harrison who wasn't wearing a shirt and who had his arms around me like he'd known me his whole life. He'd woken up when I tried to escape, and he started to freak out just as badly as I was. He didn't as my name or my age, he just started babbling about how I had to go home. How he didn't know how I got in his room or his bed, but that I had to go before his friends found me here with him and now I was standing in front of mentioned friends as they tortured him relentlessly about something that didn't even happen.

"Well who's that then, Lennon!?" George said finally gesturing to Violet. She turned around and looked at John hoping he at least remembered her name if she told him.

"Oh well you fellas should be used to it from me!" John retorted. Violet crossed her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow.

"You didn't answer me did you!?" George asked smugly, "You don't know her name either!"

"Oh shove off, I do so!" John said rolling his eyes, "She's called Violet and I don't know how she got here." Violet looked a bit relieve he remembered her name, but then she looked at me and grinned randomly. Well it was only random to the boys, because I knew why she was grinning. We were with three out of four Beatles! And they were teddies!

"Alright, well I don't know how..."

"I'm called Laura if anyone cares." I said rolling my eyes.

"Ta," George said nodding to me, "I don't know how Laura got here either! She was just asleep in my bed!"

"Well we just ask them how they got here?" Paul asked speaking finally. His water glass was empty and he was putting it in the sink. He looked at me like I was the one who was supposed to know.

"Um, well I don't...um..." I tried to come up with something when I suddenly heard the rain falling out side and then a clap of thunder, "It was raining really hard and so Violet and I needed a place to sleep and your door was unlocked so we thought maybe it would be OK if we stayed the night. We were planning to be gone before you fellas woke up really!"

Violet looked at me with a look of major surprise. She knew I was the worst liar on the planet and I apparently sounded somewhat convincing. Paul frowned however and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you girls know what Hamburg is like at night?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Um, well no," Violet said stepping forward suddenly, "We just arrived today from-"

"From America." I said, not really caring what she was going to say. She narrowed her eyes at me and I gave her a slight glare before Paul started talking again.

"This could have been anyone's place." He said seriously, "Something seriously bad could have happened to you two girls."

"Alright, enough with the lecture, Macca." George said when I yawned suddenly. Why was I so tired? "It's three a.m. and I'm going back to bed."

"Well what are we gonna do about the birds?" John asked gesturing to Violet.

"Well they can just sleep wherever." Paul shrugged as he walked back into his room and shut the door. George rolled his eyes and he yawned, making me yawn again too.

"So where can I sleep?" Violet asked with a sigh. John looked at George and they shrugged before John grabbed Violet and George grabbed me. I guess John took Violet to his room because George pulled me back into his room and he gestured to the bed. I raised my eyebrows at him and he laughed.

"No, just sleep." He insisted, "I promise." I nodded and sat down on the bed. I pulled the covers over myself and George climbed in next to me. We were just looking at each other and it was getting a little weird. He poked my cheek randomly and I laughed at him and I rolled my eyes. I poked him in the nose back and he grinned at me.

"You're cute." He said. I blushed and covered my face and giggled. George wrapped his arms around me and he pulled me into his chest. I could feel him giggling and I couldn't help but blush. George didn't have a shirt on and I was cuddling him. This was the best moment of my life. We were really quiet for a while and before long George started to snore lightly and I looked up at his face. He was so cute while he slept. I could barely contain myself. I kissed him on the cheek and he pulled me tighter to him. I smiled and wondered how Violet was sleeping in John's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Violet's POV

John grabbed my wrist and George grabbed Laura and he dragged her off to his room and John dragged me to his room. I was rather convinced that this was not a dream, what convinced me you ask? Oh maybe the pain in my wrist as John pulled me in his room and the slight fear of being in John's room with him... alone.

"I'm gonna let you sleep here" he said pointing to the bed.

"Oh, nonsense John. I'll just sleep on the couch." I said heading for the door which he had shut.

"No, I don't want you sleeping on that old thing.. and if it makes you feel comfortable, I will go lay on the couch" I was surprised at the way he was acting but I felt bad about making him go lay on the bad couch.

"You can sleep in your own room John" I said sitting down on the bed. "As long as there's no funny business" I pointed a finger at him and he put his hands up.

"Right. No funny business" I smiled and pulled the covers up over me and went out instantly.

* * *

I woke up all snuggly and warm... I never wanted to get up. I heard slight snoring and I opened my eyes. John had his arms tightly around me and he wasn't wearing a shirt. It seemed kind of awkward at first but then I looked up at his face and he was so beautiful... I sighed and closed my eyes again and snuggled into him even though I knew that Laura and I needed to leave as soon as possible. He pulled me into him tighter ,if that was possible, but I could hardly breathe! I hated to have to do this but I pulled away from him slightly and he frowned and let me go and turned over. I frowned and suddenly felt someone touch my shoulder. I jumped and quickly turned over.

"Laura!" I stage whispered. "What is it?"

"We need to go come on" she helped me out of the bed without waking up John and we snuck into the other room and tip toed out the door. We started walking down the road. Discussing what we should do.

"What are we going to do Laura?!" I asked worriedly. "We are in the past! Like in our stories." She smiled and looked at me.

"That's it!" I jumped at the loudness of her voice.

"What's it?"

"We just do like what we do in our stories!"

"But in our stories we have them get together with our favorite Beatle and live happily ever after even though they changed they whole life! And if there's anything I've learned from 'Back to the future' it's don't mess up the time line" she frowned and started lagging behind me.

"Yeah I guess you're ri-" I heard mumbling and quickly turned around.

"HEY! Let her go!" I screamed hitting a guy who was trying to put Laura in a car. He shoved me off and I landed on the ground. She was putting up a pretty good fight I stood up and started hitting him again before he elbowed me hard in the stomach and shoved me down with a hard punch in the face. I felt the hard concrete and blacked out with the sound of Laura's mumbled screams and a faint "Laura! Violet!"

* * *

John's POV

I woke up and violet wasn't there anymore. I jumped up and ran out of the room and into George's.

"George" I walked in his room and he opened his eyes slightly.

"Huh? Oh hi John" he closed his eyes again and I shook his shoulder.

"George wake up" he looked up at me.

"What?" I rolled my eyes.

"Where are the girls?" He quickly shot up finally realizing that the other girl uh what was her name I think it was-

"Laura?!" George said almost like he was listening to my thoughts then I realized he was calling her and he walked out of the room and I followed him. "Their gone" he said sitting down on the couch ans running his hands through his hair.

"Look George, their going to get themselves killed out there!" He looked up at me.

"You're right come on" we both put on a shirt quickly and ran outside and down the road then I looked and saw them.

"There they are!" We started running faster towards them. Then this guy grabbed Laura, covering up her mouth and trying to shove her in a car. He hit violet and she landed on the ground and was out cold. I was boiling with rage now. How could he do that?! We got to them and I ripped the guy from Laura and punched him. Hard. Laura jumped out of the car and George put her in a quick embrace and she started sobbing in his chest. I was still beating up this guy until he finally ran away. I quickly knelt down and picked up Violet. George walked Laura still comforting her as we walked back to our place and I carried Violet.

We bust through the door and Paul and Ringo looked relieved to see us and then worried at the girls.

"Paul, call a doctor" I walked in my room and gently laid Violet down on my bed. Ringo, George, and Laura followed me and Paul soon came in after calling a doctor. Laura pushed in front of me slightly and touched Violet's face. She stirred awake and everyone seemed relieved.

"Oh, Laura I had this strange dream where we went back-" Laura pointed at us and Violet had this look of shock and then a look like she remembered something. Then there was a knock on the door and Ringo came back with a doctor. We all left him with her for a while and then he came out.

"Well?" I asked him.

"She's fine" we all sighed with relief. "Just make sure she gets plenty of rest. It would probably be best if she stayed here for a while" we nodded and I had to try hard to hold back the grin trying to crawl on my face. The doctor left and I walked into my room where Violet was. She was sound asleep and I couldn't help but just look at her. I walked over and sat down next to her on the bed and just watched her.


	4. Chapter 4

Laura;s POV

"Is she OK? What's going on in there? John's been in there an awful long time? What's he doing? Is Violet gonna be OK? What if she dies!? What am I gonna do!?"

"Laura!" George yelled shaking my shoulders. "Breathe!" I blushed and took in a really deep breath before George relaxed his grip on my arms a bit. "Now, I'm sure that Violet will be fine. John's just looking after her OK?" He had a very soothing and calm sound to his voice and I couldn't help but listen to him.

"OK." I repeated in a whisper. George nodded and he kissed my forehead soothingly before he pulled me to sit with him on the couch. I nuzzled my head into his shoulder as I curled up next to him. He sweetly put his arms around me with another kiss on my head. I sighed and closed my eyes. All this stuff that had happened in the last few hours was too much for me to handle. I'd nearly been kidnapped and Violet was beat up pretty bad. If John and George hadn't come looking for us I don't know what would have happened to us.

Paul suddenly walked up and handed me a cup of tea on a white saucer. He smiled sweetly at me as I took it gently. "Here you go, Laura." He said gently. "I hope it's OK. I put cream and sugar in it."

"Thank you." I said with a small smile at him, "I'm sure it's fine." Paul nodded and he sat down on the couch next to me and George.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked looking a tad bit worried, "Violet may have got bruised and battered, but you were nearly kidnapped as well. You're alright aren't you?"

I nodded and took a sip of my tea. It was very tasty and I sighed to myself, "Yes, I'm OK I think. I don't have a scratch on me. I'm just worried about Vi." George rubbed my shoulder and I looked at him. He gave me a sympathetic smile before I realized something was off. I looked around the room to figure it out, but nothing was making sense.

Paul was next to me, as was George. John was in his room looking after Violet, but Ringo was here. Ringo's not supposed to be here at all! He's not supposed to be here until much later. I was confused and it showed clearly on my face apparently.

"What's wrong?" George asked as I sipped at my tea again.

"Who's that?" I asked, remembering I wasn't supposed to know who Ringo was.

"Oh, hey Richie c'mere." George said nodding his head to him. Ringo walked up and sat down in the chair near the couch. "This is Laura...and um, she's staying with us with her friend Violet, you know the hurt one."

"Oh yeah is she alright though?" Ringo asked with a worried glint in his eyes. I nodded and smiled to him before he introduced himself, "I'm Ringo Starr." He smiled a goofy smile and I giggled at him as we shook hands.

"I'm Laura Gretsch." I said smiling. I always liked my name. Paul suddenly started choking and I looked at him with a frown. He apologized as he coughed into his elbow and left the room.

"Wait, your name is Gretsch?" George asked looking amazed, "Like the guitars?" I giggled and blushed.

"Yes like the guitars, George." I laughed, "Is that why Paul choked? Why is that such a big deal?"

"It's not really. I don't think he expected it. It is a good brand." George mused. I laughed and Ringo took Paul's place next to me. I smiled at him and he nodded to me.

"So how old are ya, Laura?" Ringo asked. I sighed and put my head down against George's chest.

"I'm-" I stopped and thought quickly. I didn't have to be sixteen. I could say I was 19 or something and no one but me and Violet would know. But George was 17 now. I wasn't much younger than him, "I'm sixteen." I said forgetting the train of thought I'd just had.

"Really?" Ringo asked, "You don't look it. If I had to guess I'd say you were closer to 18 or 19."

_Curses!_

"Thanks I guess." I said trying to hide that I'd nearly lied to them.

"How old is your friend?" George asked leaning his cheek against my head.

"She's 15." I yawned. "I think I'm gonna go and check on her though." I got up and George took my hand in his quickly.

"You don't have to. John's in there with her." He said looking like he wanted me to stay. I smiled and squeezed his fingers.

"I'll be back, George." I said quickly before I walked over to John's room. I knocked on the door and pushed it open to find John just sitting there looking at Violet while she rested in his bed. "How's she doing?" John sighed and looked at me.

"I dunno, she hasn't moved in about an hour." He said looking a smidge worried. We all seemed to be worried about Violet. I sat next to him and we watched her together for a bit. "I'm hungry." John said suddenly.

"I can get something." I said getting up, "I'm bored anyway." John snickered and shrugged at me and I left the room. I ran right into Paul's chest and stumbled. He grabbed my wrist lightly to keep me from falling and I gasped.

"Sorry love," he said gently, "I didn't mean to knock into you. I was just gonna see if John was hungry. We all are out here and I was gonna go and get something for us."

"Yes he is. I volunteered to get him something." I sighed. Paul smiled an incredibly gorgeous smile and took my hand in his.

"Well it looks like that means you're coming with me."

Paul's POV

I grabbed Laura by the hand and we walked toward the door. I saw George get up from the couch and I knew there'd be some trouble if he saw us leaving, so I ushered Laura out the door. We walked down the street together and I was dying from how perfect she was. She wasn't really the type of girl I usually went for, but I needed some sort of change anyway. She was tall and she had long straight brown hair with long streaks of blond and her eyes were incredibly blue with long eyelashes to frame them. She also had a cute sprinkle of freckles across her nose and cheeks.

"So how old are you?" I asked, trying to make conversation. She looked like she'd already said this before and I instantly felt stupid.

"I'm sixteen." She said smiling. She had the prettiest smile I've ever seen. "What about you?" She looked like she already knew how old I was somehow, but I brushed it off.

"I'm eighteen." I said swinging our arms playfully back and forth between us. She giggled and I felt incredibly ridiculous for feeling like I was suffocating. She was certainly someone I wanted. "Where are you and Violet from, eh? You have funny accents?" I asked frowning lightly. I watched her out of the corner of my eye and she seemed to be thinking, whether of how to explain where she was from or if she was deciding to tell me the truth or not I didn't know.

"We're from Georgia." She said finally. I nodded.

"Russia?" I asked slowly. Laura laughed and I felt my heart skip a bit.

"Nope, Georgia in the United States Paul. We're American." She giggled. I rolled my eyes and squeezed her hand as we came to a little restaurant me and the lads go to sometimes. I got us enough food for everyone and then we had a race to see who could get back to our place first. Laura won, but only because I let her win.

She was rubbing it in as we walked inside. "Hahaha! I beat you Paulie! You lost to a little girl!" She squealed happily, "In your face!" I laughed at her and she stuck her tongue out at me when George suddenly cornered me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were taking Laura with you!?" He said loudly, "I was worried out of my mind!"

"What were you so worried about?" I asked rolling my eyes, "She's fine, see?" I gestured to the beautiful girl I suddenly seemed to be competing for. She looked up and smiled sheepishly at us.

"I'm sorry, George." She said quickly, "It was my fault. I wanted to go and I didn't think about telling anyone." George's expression softened and he nodded.

"What's all the noise for?" Violet grumbled as she trudged in. She looked dreadful and beat up. She was also cranky!

"Violet!" Laura squealed wrapping her arms around her friend, "I thought you were gonna die!" She gasped. I laughed at her and Violet growled and Laura backed off suddenly.

"Where's my food so I can go back to bed?" She asked with a slight whine. Laura patted her on the top of the head and rolled her eyes.

"Paul's got it, babe." Laura said pointing to me. I gulped and quickly gave Violet her food and then grabbed my own before I sat down at the kitchen table to eat. I was happy to find Laura sitting next to me a few minutes later. George didn't seem to like it though.


	5. Chapter 5

Violet's POV

I woke up and saw John lying down next to me he was sound asleep and I suddenly remembered everything that had happened earlier. I examined myself seeing tons of bruises and scratches upon my body. John started to stir awake and I quickly pretended to be asleep. I could feel him wake up and he moved closer to me. He started to wrap his arm around me but I turned over so he couldn't. As much as I liked John I didn't want to mess up the timeline. I felt him get up and I decided to "wake up" in other words pretend to wake up. So I did. I stretched, yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Hello, love" said John. "Feeling better?"

"No" I said a little bit harsher then I meant.

"Oh.. I'm sorry" he walked around the bed and looked at some of the bruises on my arms and face. "I'm really sorry this happened, love" he said rubbing his thumb across my cheek where a scratch was. I jerked back at the pain and he frowned. I stood up and straightened my clothes and walked out of the room without a word. I was so hungry I thought I was going to die. I heard tons of noise.

"What's all the noise for?" I asked with a raspy voice.

"Violet!" Laura ran up and hugged me. "I thought you were gonna die!" Paul laughed and I cleared my throat to show I wanted her off me. She quickly let go and stepped back.

"Where's my food so I can go back to bed?"  
"Paul's got it babe" said Laura Paul quickly handed me some and I gave him a strange look before I walked back to the room walking past John who had come out behind me. I sat down on the bed and started to eat slowly. The "angel and devil" sides of me, as you see in cartoons, started to argue.

'Look, you're back in time with the Beatles! You are sitting on John Lennon's bed, John, Paul, George, and Ringo are all in the next room along with your best friend Laura!'

'Yes, but you can't mess up the timeline! Plus you can't get with John he is with Cynthia right now; and this whole little accident could've changed there life already! You have to leave'

Well, the "devil side" put up a pretty good fight. So like an idiot I went with that one. I got off the bed, grabbed the food, and walked out of the room. I walked in the other room and saw Laura giggling on the couch with Paul. George was observing from a distance with a look of jealousy and disgust. I cleared my throat and Laura looked at me and her smile faded.

"Laura can I talk to you? In private?" She stood up and walked over to me. I walked into John's room and she followed me shutting the door behind her.

"Yes?" She said.

"Look we gotta get out of here"

"What? Why?"

"Why?! Because even just being here, we might have possibly changed the lives of the Beatles!" She laughed lightly.

"Just relax" she said crossing her arms. "Look we're finally having our dream!"

"My dream is not to mess up the Beatles lives, it's to get together with John WITHOUT messing up his life."

"So? You can still get with John" she said smirking.

"No I can't! Do you no nothing about Beatle history?! He's with Cynthia!" She glared at me slightly I guess cause I insulted her knowledge of the Beatles.

"Yes I know my Beatle history" she said annoyed like. "Do you?" I gave her a strange look. "See, if you know /so much/ about the Beatles then you would know that Ringo would not be a part of the Beatles in Hamburg" I mind slapped myself.

"Of course!" We both smiled. "That means that-"

"We're in a parallel universe!" We said in unison. We giggled and walked out.

"Is everything ok?" Asked Paul.

"Yeah" I smiled. "Everything is fine." I sat down in a chair and started snacking on the leftover food on the table. Laura sat down next to Paul who was next to John. I couldn't help but feel that John was looking at me but I didn't want to get my hopes up or anything... or at least just yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Laura's POV-

While I was having a good time eating my food next to Paul and talking to Ringo while George pouted weirdly, Violet came in a pulled me aside. After she was through yelling at me about the time line I informed her of my discoveries.

While she was out cold, I had a nice conversation with George and Ringo about what was going on with them currently. Not only is Ringo already in the group, but John and Cynthia had a messy break up before they left Liverpool. I knew that Violet loved John, but she didn't seem to want him all that much as we sat back down. I sat next to Paul again and he smiled and put his arm around me. I saw John looking at Violet, but she didn't seem to want to notice him.

"So we should do something!" George said suddenly getting up. He'd already finished his food, "Stuart will be here soon with Astrid and he suggested going out tonight."

"Georgie, I'm surprised, you don't ever want to go out unless we're playing!" John snickered. I giggled and George scowled.

"Well I don't want to sit here all night." He mumbled, looking like he could be pouting all night if he didn't do something.

"Yes! Let's go out!" I agreed nodding, "I think we could do with a night out as long as you big strong boys can protect us girls." I said waggling my eyebrows at George as I stood up to get rid of my trash. He got up as well and puffed out his chest. I put my arms around him flirtatiously and he laughed and put his arms around me in response.

"Well Laura's in," He said scrunching his nose, "Anyone else?"

"I'll go along." Violet sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest like she wasn't sure whether she really wanted to go or not.

"I'll go too." John said quickly. I smirked and cocked an eyebrow at Violet. She turned a light barely noticeable shade of red before she looked away from me.

"Paulie?" George asked raising his eyebrows. "Richie? You fellas coming?"

Neither got a chance to answer before the door opened and Stuart Sutcliffe walked in with Astrid Kirchherr behind him.

"Hey Stu!" John said getting up, "Astrid!"

"Hello Johnny." Astrid responded plopping down in my seat next to him and Paul.

"Who're the birds?" Stu asked eyeing me. I backed away a bit and George seemed to step a little more in front of me.

"They're just a couple birds that seemed to appear out of no where and then were nearly kidnapped." Ringo said waving his hand at the idea, "George and Paul fancy Laura here and John fancies Violet over there." He pointed to each of us and I felt my face get warm while I watched Violet try and hide her face from the boys. Did George _and_ Paul fancy me? That couldn't be good.

"Shove off Richie." Paul mumbled shoving past him as he walked past him.

"Well!" Ringo responded as George ruffled his hair and moved away from me shyly. I was suddenly unsure if Ringo was joking or not.

"Are we going out then?" Stu asked, changing the subject suddenly, "There's this new place I wanted to check out."

"Well you got me, Georgie, Laura, and Violet coming along, Richie and Paulie haven't decided whether they were coming or not yet." John said getting up and stretching.

"I'll come along if you like," Paul sighed, "But only if I get a dance from one of you girls." He winked at Violet and John growled a bit.

"You can't dance with Violet!" He said rushing over to her teasingly, "She's already agreed to spend the whole night out with me!" Violet frowned as he took her hand and spun her into his arms. She laughed and rolled her eyes at him.

"I never heard her say that." Paul scowled. John scowled back at him before he drug Violet out of the room somewhere. I rolled my eyes and turned myself to face George.

"So if we're going out, I can't wear this." I said gesturing to my 21st century tank top and colorful knee length skirt.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked frowning, "You look fine to me." I sighed and Astrid giggled.

"That means that Georgie likes that you don't mind wearing short skirts and showy tops." She said getting up from he couch. I frowned and looked at my top.

"My top isn't showy." I pouted. Astrid laughed again and took my hand, leading me into a room I hadn't noticed before.

"This is Stu's room. I keep some of my dresses in here." She said opening up the closet to a few cute dresses.

"Are you and Stu..." I stopped suddenly from saying together yet, but Astrid got what I was going for.

"Nope!" She sighed, "But I do love him. He doesn't know it though." I sighed back as she handed me a dress to put on.

"Well he's very nice looking." I giggled. She gave me a playful glare.

"You keep your hands off him, and I'll keep mine off Georgie." She winked at me and I laughed.

"Well then!" I said starting to get dressed, "How do you know I like George? Maybe I like Paul more!"

"Well either way." Astrid shrugged, "How's that dress?" It was a mid thigh length flowy purple dress with black flowers trailing up the side. It was rather pretty.

"It's perfect!" I said spinning around making Astrid laugh.

"Do you want one for your friend?" Astrid asked offering me another dress. I took it and exited Stuart's room to go find Violet. I found her in John's room again. They were both lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. I laughed and John sat up quickly.

"Vi, Astrid found something for you to wear." I said offering her the dress. She got up and examined it before she shoved me and John out of the room so she could change. We went back to the living room to find Stuart cuddling a very quickly puddling Astrid while George and Paul had a slight argument in the corner. Ringo was reading a magazine ignoring the world.

"Who are we waiting on now?" Stuart asked as Astrid giggled and nuzzled into Stuart's chest.

"Just Violet I suppose." John responded as we sat down on the couch together. Violet appeared and she spun around for everyone to see before we left quickly.

We came to a nice looking place, and I was excited, but the people there were a tiny bit frightening. I caught some of the men checking me out and I didn't like it at all. I found myself clutching onto Paul's arm tightly as we found a place to sit down. Before I could sit however I was surprised to find Stuart grabbing my hand and dragging off.

"Dance with me, pretty girl!" He said with a cute wink. I always liked him, but Astrid loved him and I knew he loved her, whether he knew it or not at the moment. I danced with him for a couple songs, just to make him happy before I started to look for a way out of dancing.

Paul came to my rescue suddenly and he stole me away with a cute smirk,

"You promised me a dance!" He said pulling me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laughed.

"I promised no such thing, McCartney." I said rolling my eyes at him. He kissed my cheek and I giggled at him.

"Well we're dancing anyway." He said smirking. I sighed and put my head on his shoulder as a slow song started to play. I closed my eyes as it sank in suddenly that I was dancing, no _slow dancing_ with Paul McCartney! I could barely contain myself suddenly. Paul seemed to notice and he laughed as the song ended and he stepped back. I smiled brightly at him before I got a glimpse of George over his shoulder.

George was sitting at the table they'd found all by himself looking so sad. I felt a little bad for him. He'd always been my very favorite Beatle, while Paul was my second favorite I seemed to be spending more time with him over George. I sighed and Paul caught my attention again.

"You alright, love?" He asked looking worried. I nodded and found I was hot and needed a rest.

"Fine, I just need a break." I said smiling before I walked over to sit with George. Paul went off somewhere, but I wasn't paying much attention to him anymore. I sat down next to George and he just looked at me.

"Having fun?" He asked, sounding a bit bitter.

"Sure, but I haven't got to dance with you yet," I shrugged smiling, "Besides, you look sad."

"You mean you want to dance with me because I look sad to you?" He asked raising his eyebrows. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, I mean I wanted to dance with you to begin with, but Stuart pulled me off and then Paul cut in." I said shrugging, "How come you're all by yourself?"

"You were dancing with Stuart and the Paul cut in!" He responded stupidly. I laughed anyway.

"Well there are plenty of other girls here for you to dance with." I said leaning toward him a bit.

"None of them like me anyway," He sighed sadly. I moved closer to him and I kissed him on the tip of his nose. He blushed and I stood up.

"Well then let's dance Georgie." I said holding out my hand. He took it and we walked away from the table to dance. I definitely felt different than dancing with Paul, and I liked the way George wrapped his arms around me and he was good to cuddle, which isn't something I look for in a dance partner, but he somehow made if work. I loved dancing with him and it was really fun to talk to him while he held onto me and to have him randomly spin me around and then back into his arms. He stole three or four kisses on my cheeks before Violet rushed up and pulled me away from George before either of us could protest. Violet shoved me at Paul and scrunched up her nose before she ran off again.

"What was that for?" I asked. Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and he kissed my cheek.

"I asked her to drag you over." He said grinning, "I wanted to ask you something." He said taking my hands in his. I nodded and he leaned toward my ear so I could hear him better through the noise.

"Will you go out with me tomorrow evening, Laura?" He asked gently. I looked at him as he pulled back. Did I want to go out with Paul? Yes! But did I like him enough to go out with him because of him and not because he was THE Paul McCartney?

I didn't know what to do suddenly. And Paul just stood there waiting for me to answer. What do I do!?


End file.
